Episode 2: Earth
Appears: Mutant Tom Turkey Henuko Evil Ultraman Belial Attacks 'Opening' Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter One Moedari was having a telepathic conversation with Moebius. "This earth is indeed beautiful. I can defend it well." "You made a mess of fighting that roast chicken. You will most likely die if you stay there: Zero cannot always protect you." "I will learn to defend it! And it wasn't a chicken, but a turkey." "It was a fat and lazy turkey." "It was. It isn't any more." "Thanks to Zero, not you. You don't have the skill." "Moebius, this is the only way I can gain the skill. I can't learn from the teaching of Leo and Hikari." "Another turkey has been mutated. If you can beat it by yourself, you may stay." "Thank you, dad. I will do it!" "We shall see..." Jake woke up. "I.. had.. a.. weird... dream... A CENSORED weird dream.." Moedari responded, "It wasn't a dream.." "Listen here, CENSORED, come out now! I know this is some kind of prank!" The man began looking through every corner of the cheap Motel he had chosen. "Damn, this must be some sort of prank..." Inside the dresser, he found the long, green thing which was the item Moedari used to transform. It was a perfectly round pole, which looked hollow, but with rounded ends. It seemed to be a neon green, and Jape looked it over carefully. Henuko was enjoying this new prey. Unlike insects, these strange creatures did not try to escape when he walked by. They stood by, looking like miniature versions of the animals that took care of him, snapping photos. The giant turkey was not smart enough to tell that he had mutated. "Come on, Jake, I'm being called." "Oh CENSORED off Moedari, I just got up." "Its a giant turkey and its eating people!" "Not another CENSOREDbrain!" "Please?" "Very well, we'll ---" Anything else that the blasphemous New Yorker said would have been too bad even to censor, so it will suffice to say that Henuko fell over with a hard kick to the side. He looked around, and saw someone who looked almost human, but had changed colors and... shrunk. He did not realize how big they were already. With a shriek of rage, the bird charged at Moedari. Quickly, the Ultra sidestepped, punching the bird hard. Backing off, Henuko started flapping his wings, and charged at Moedari with his neck extended. His beak latched hard onto Moedari's crotch, and the Ultra doubled up in pain. He could hear Jake cursing quite loudly inside of him. "Oh shut up," Moedari said crossly, "It isn't as bad as last time!" "How will I explain -" Moedari winced at what was coming, but there was no need. Henuko let go and started flapping his wings in the Ultra's face. Suddenly. Moedari put up both arms, and blocked the turkey's assault. Then he kicked Henuko in the stomach, and the turkey flew backward. Raising his arms, he prepared to finish it of with a Moedian blast, but the turkey disappeared in a puff of dark looking energy clouds. As the clouds cleared away, Moedari vanished. Jake was trying to keep himself from bleeding in the most awkward of areas, and saying the most aweful things. Feeling rather cross, Moedari put in: "Oh shut up, we almost got him that time." They did not know that the reason the turkey had been called back was because the enemy's plan had not worked, because Moedari had put up a better fight than before. Frustrated, Moedari's host picked up the Moedari Neon, and bashed it against a rock. The stone shattered into pieces. "I'm not getting out of you, Jake. Just live with it. You'll heal quickly because I'm in you: no need to worry." Jake walked to his hotel and flopped down on the bed, picking up his product placement Surface and grumbling to himself. Chapter Two Several scientists were examining footage of Moedari fighting. Pictures of his first appearance, strolling around New York City, and his two later fights were both shown. "I think he was looking for something when he came to earth. Why else would he be walking around a city like that?" "Maybe he was studying earth. He doesn't seem very good at fighting." "If we could only as the Duenamist what he was looking for. It could be of great help to us, if we knew." "But who is his host?" One of the scientists, upon his return home, revealed the riddle to his wife, a famous opera singer known as Madame Marie Kandakai. She had the most unexpected friends, and had known Jake, and seen him recently. They no longer spoke to each other, for she had risen, so to speak, from the time she had been penniless in the streets of New York. Jake Miliken detested Opera. But in her head a suspicion was forming, and she did not want to inform the scientists. The reason was that she knew Jake better than he knew himself, and was afraid of the combination of such a profane person with the scientists, who were at times very arrogant. So it was that Jake found one of her servants, who had at times visited the states, knocking at his door. He was handed a note, in fine flowery handwriting. "The most amiable, magnificent, wonderful, renowned, elegant and lovely Madame Kandakai invites you to her next performance, and the dinner afterwards. It is indeed a privilege, for few people ever are invited to one of these superfluous suppers." "What?" shouted Jake, in a more surprised than questioning voice. "Surely you have not forgotten the successful Madame Kandakai, or heard of her recent success?" "As if anyone could forget her." The note was snatched, and the door slammed in the messenger's face. Moedari's voice sounded: "I think we should go. I have only heard of Opera and never even listened to an aria." "For CENSORED good reason." growled the irrepressible Miliken. Eventually, Moedari had Jake on his tablet looking up the details. "It will be Wagner's Ring Cycle. ''For one of the first times in history all for operas will be staged back to back." Miliken's eyes grew wide. "'Four''' operas back to back?" "Two famous singers, Madame Kandakai and the renowned Castafiore will both be claiming star roles. Sets are designed... blah blah blah... all four operas together are the worlds longest Operatic performance... In this rendition it will be..... FIFTEEN HOURS LONG???????" Jake stopped reading and started cursing. On a far away planet, in a far off universe, two dark figures watched eruptions spew lava, masses of the red liquid spraying like water in the low gravity. One of them turned to the other and said: "The Fallen One's awakening is at hand." Back in our own comfortable universe, where such aliens, were, at the moment, unheard of, a car was driving towards the quarters of the renowned Madame Kandakai. Moedari had convinced Jake to see the lady, as well as listen to the (in)famous Ring cycle. Suddenly the car ground to a halt. A huge bird's foot was in front of them. "Henuko, the CENSORED's alive!" Jake grasped the Moedari Neon, raising it above his head as it glowed brightly. With a shout he transformed, kicking the surprised turkey down. He punched it and pummeled it, in a skill born from surprise and rage. Drawing back, he "drew" the Moedian blade, which was said to be twice as strong and sharp as that of Hikari. Henuko charged again, and was sliced in half. Unfortunately, giant turkeys did not explode like most monsters, so several teams were dispatched to handle the mess. Moedari was about to vanish, when Henuko's body did instead. With a sudden sound, Moedari came aware that something else had landed behind him. He turned to see Ultraman Belial standing there. Although he was very much afraid, the young ultra drew his blade again. Belial rushed to the attack, easily avoiding the sword of light and landing a battery of punches to Moedari's stomach, before kicking him, quite hard, in the groin. Moedari doubled up in pain, falling backwards. Almost instantly Mebius and Hikari stood in front of them, with their blades also drawn. Belial would have grinned if he could better move his mouth; his plan was working. A cloud came above him, and dropped a trident into his hands. Moebius and Hikari charged, while Belial parried their attacks, both sides getting in kicks whenever they could. Soon Zero and Leo joined the group, attacking Belial. Belial's trident was even greater than the BattleNizer, and he blocked both Zero's sluggers, sending them spinning into space. Moedari in the background faded away, and Jake lay there on the ground, passed out. Seven, Ace, Jack, 80 and Neos had joined the fight, and Belial took to the skies, with the ultras in pursuit. He fired a bolt of light from his trident, which caught Zero and sent him hurtling to earth in a crystal case. Zero's color timer stopped flashing, and the ultras all paused to look in horror. Belial took advantage of it, spearing Mebius who fell to the earth, Mirai had lost the energy to transform. Hikari and Leo, startled into action, rushed towards Belial. The dark ultra sent Hikari's sword spinning off into space, hurtling him away to bash into the surface of a planet in another galaxy. Jack, Seven, Ace, 80 and Neos started battling him. Neos vanished in a burst of light when the trident fired a bright bolt into his chest, and Belial turned to the others. Suddenly a silver light grew behind Belial. A silver ultra, whom none had ever seen before, spoke in a clear, feminine voice; "Begone, powered servant of the dark one!" A silver beam followed, hitting the trident, which burst. Belial seemed to shrink to his normal strength, and the remaining ultras almost finished him before he vanished into a purple cloud. "What is your name?" Leo asked the silvery figure who was forming a travel sphere. "Domina Lunaram." Chapter Three Jake got up slowly, and walked stiffly towards his car. Looking up, he started. A statue of Ultraman Zero stood there, all turned to crystal except the color timer, which was blank. Near his feet, a man was laying. Jake walked over, and felt his forehead. It was cold. Then, he turned over. "Hello, Moedari." Jake started. "Mirai-san!" Moedari and Jake were having an internal argument. "Dammit, Moedari, don't make me hug ''the f-, I'm not like that!" "But he's my dad!" "I don't give a f- if he's the lord of the universe! NO!" "It's OK," said Mirai,"I don't have enough energy to hug." Both Moedari and Jake were slightly embarrassed. "errrrr... Would you like to come to an opera?" offered Moedari. "Right now I'd rather go to the hospital. But we must do something about Zero, he......." Mirai Hibino had passed out again. Jake was grumbling about missing time by bringing Mirai to the hospital and making sure he was properly taken care off. Moedari was also rather upset by the delay, because at this rate they would miss ''Das Rheingold, the first of four Ring Cycle operas. To most people. this would be a bonus. They got their eventually, precisely at the intermission between Rheingold and Valkrie. "Oh Jake, I'm so glad you've come. I knew you'd develop a love of the magnificence of Opera. Did you have trrrouble on the road?" "Sorry I am late," Jake did not sound like he meant it, "There was a CENSORED monster on the road." "Oh, I forrgot. You like to say the f-word a lot, right? Please don't do that here." "How long until De Valkera?" "De Valkyrie! ''I always loved Wagner's music. And my role, its so thrrriling and drramatic!" She extended her hand, and Miliken mistakenly thought it was for a handshake. He looked up suddenly. "You are?" Madame Kandakai nodded. "Domina Lunaram." Then she shook his hand out of hers. "We don't shake hands, you kiss it." Kandakai regretted this, and snatched it away from Jake, who probably would have held it indefinitely. "I'm married, you know." "I am quite aware of that, Madame Kandai.. err Kandakai." Moedari thought he would wither under the heavy stare of the offended lady. "There is a reason I called you here. You will meet me in my dressing room after the Opera, and only when my servants admit you." "But Madame, wouldn't that be rather inappropriate?" "No, Jake, not ''that way. I have something to tell you, that concerns the person who is one with you. As for the meeting, what the reporters" she indicated to some reporters staring at them, "think is of no consequence. You would not believe all the people I am assumed to be in love with! Its so wonderfully scandalous." Moedari was still trying to connect the words "wonderful" and "scandalous" when the Opera finished. Two servants lead him into the Madame's room, and left. She was sitting on a chair, in a plain but very modest dress. Without waiting for Jake to speak, she began talking. "I know you are Ultraman Moedari. You are facing a force that the whole Ultra garrison of m17 could not combat. Belial is not even a shadow of the evil that is behind this! He was boosted by the Hidden One, enabling him to defeat Zero, Leo and others together. I took away the boost, enabling your ultramen to drive them away. Only us Ultras of Argentium possess the power that can remove abilities given by the Hidden One: the malon beam." "He tried to conquer the Silver World, Argentium, and failed. We have been trying to find him, to stop more of his evil, but it was in vain. A Weekee aided me, and teleported me alone into this dimension, so that I may undo the evil which the watchers of the universe cannot interfere with. I do not need you." Seeing that Jake would be very undiplomatic, Moedari took over the situation. "What can we do about Zero?" "I am sorry to tell you this, but give up hope on your friend. He will stay forever in his crystal prison, like the Hidden One did to my father! I hate him, as you should to. He robbed many of those they loved best! You cannot fight him: you would die, as would the man that you inhabit." Jake snorted. "If you think I'm giving up that easily, Doma Luna, you're mistaken." With a humorless, frosty smile, like the cold silver of her Ultra form, Kandakai spoke. "My name is Lunaram in the oldest and most perfect language of this earth. Domina Lunaram is only my title. For I am the Lady of the Moons, the Silver Lady of the Cold Moons which surround the frozen star, Argentium. For the cities of our world are made up of countless moons, and I shall one day be the Silver Queen, of a Silver Palace, which orbits a Silver Star!" A strange light had come into the eyes of Madame Kandakai, and her features were cold, as if wrought in silver and etched in frost. But she was no longer Madame Kandakai, but a magnificent Queen, full of power and majesty, yet behind all that lurked a proud, cold, arrogance. "I will free the omniverse from this evil, and maybe the mightiest ultras of your land may aid. But all save the most powerful super ultras will be useless against this threat!" In all his days, Moedari would never forget the cold beauty, or the acidic elegance of the proud and remote lady. Never would he see her silver world, Argentium, or look upon the silver star that it orbited, but a picture of it was embedded in his mind, as it was in all who saw a certain look on the frostbitten features of her perfect face. A sound alerted both of them. Belial was standing outside of the building. The two Ultras ran out. Belial opened his hand, and Mirai Hibino fell towards the ground. Jake caught him, and fell back onto the pavement. "Father...." "Moedari, the light is calling you.... here..." Mirai opened his hand, and there were two curious stones, carved like talismans, which he gave to Jake. "use... them.... Mother of Ultra is calling me..." Mirai faded away, and Belial drew up a dark cloud all around them. A trident flew into his hands. Raising the Neon, Jake shouted in rage. Moedari transformed, and attempted to kick Belial's head. The evil ultra caught his leg, and threw him on the ground. Then Belial came behind him, lifting him up and slamming him into the parking lot, shattering cars and breaking the pavement. They were barely fifteen seconds in and Moedari's color timer was pounding. A footstep alerted Belial. He dropped Moedari, who fell like a limp fish, and turned to see the Silver Lady behind him. "Too bad you came back, Belial. This time, there is no escape!" Conclusion Tired yet again from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity